The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for cooling food products for example in rail cars, containers, vessels, trucks, etc.
It is well known to cool food products with carbon dioxide. In known methods and apparatuses liquid carbon dioxide is supplied into the interior of a container and discharged through a plurality of nozzles so that the liquid carbon dioxide is chilled and forms snow which covers food products accommodated in the container. While the existing methods and apparatuses perform their intended functions in satisfactory manner, it is always desirable to reduce liquid carbon dioxide consumption and to increase efficiency of the method and the system so as to either produce the same amount of snow with lower liquid carbon dioxide consumption, or with the same energy supply produce more snow.